


Questions

by mordredslullabies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredslullabies/pseuds/mordredslullabies
Summary: Filling this prompt:Your character randomly comes up to another and starts bombarding them with questions.In which Peter has a lot of questions for Tony and Tony helps Peter deal with his parent's death.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea exactly when Peter's parent's died since I don't read a lot of Spider-Man comics, but I know he was young. So I'm just going with he was almost 10 years old, sorry if the timeline is off. Anyway, hope you enjoy this little drabble. I have a lot of feelings surrounding Tony with kids, especially with a young Peter Parker, so this came about pretty easily.

Young Peter Parker, just shy of his 10th birthday, spots his favourite Avenger from across the restaurant. With his aunt’s permission, he runs over to the man, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

“Hi!” he says exuberantly. “Are you really Iron Man?”

Tony Stark chuckles. “I really am. Are you a fan?”

Peter nods his head wildly. “You really built that suit all by yourself?”

“All by myself, kid,” Tony confirms.

“Wow. You must be really smart at science. I want to be smart at science, too, when I grow up and invent cool things like you. What’s the suit made out of? It’s not really iron, is it? That’s not strong enough to sustain damage, right?”

“You’re very right. It’s actually a titanium alloy, but Titanium Man didn’t sound as cool.”

Peter giggles. “Is it really cool flying?”

“It’s the coolest.”

“Do you ever get scared fighting the bad guys?”

“Of course I do. It’s always a little scary when fighting them. But what makes you a hero is pushing past the fear and doing what’s right.”

Peter nods, taking Tony’s words to heart. “Do you live with the other Avengers?” he asks next.

“I do. We all live in Stark Tower, that really high building you see in Manhattan. It’s like our own apartment building. We all have our own floors and but we like to share a common space too.”

“That’s so cool!” Peter sighs. “Do you guys have movie nights?”

Tony laughs. “We do. Though I think we spend more time arguing about what movie to watch instead of actually watching a movie.”

“That sounds so cool. Um, Mr. Iron Man, can I ask you something personal now?” Peter chews on his lips nervously.

Tony thinks all the kid’s questions had already been personal, but what the hell. Tony was somewhat of an open book these days. “Sure,” he says.

Peter fidgets with his hands and looks down, losing the eye contact and the exited demeanour he had just had with Tony.

“How did you deal with your parent’s death? It wasn’t easy, was it? Did anyone make you go to therapy? Did therapy even help? What kind of things can you do to deal with your parents dying?”

Tony swallows hard, taking a good long look at how sad the kid in front of him was. “What’s your name, kid?” he asks.

“Peter,” the boy mumbles.

“Peter, did you lose your parents?”

Peter nods. “They died in a plane crash last month. I’m living with my aunt and uncle now. They’re not so bad, but they think I need therapy to help deal with trauma, or something like that.”

Tony feels a rush of sorrow for Peter, having to lose both his parents so young. “Well, Peter, I lost my parents in a car crash. I was older than you were, but that didn’t mean it was any less painful. You’re very lucky you have your aunt and uncle to help you; I didn’t have anyone to look after my wellbeing. I know therapy probably seems scary, but your aunt and uncle really just want what’s best for you. Besides, therapy isn’t so bad. Sometimes you don’t even have to talk. Sometimes they let you write or draw pictures as therapy, helping you communicate without words how you’re feeling. I know therapy has helped me deal with a lot of things.”

“Yeah, that’s what my Aunt May said. But she’s just my aunt. She’s not as cool as a superhero. I didn’t think superheroes had to go to therapy, but she told me they did.”

“Well, she’s right. In fact, I think ALL of the Avengers have been to therapy once in their life. There’s no shame in admitting you need help dealing with your parent’s death, Peter. You don’t have to pretend to be okay.”

“Okay,” he says. “Thank you, Mr. Iron Man.”

Tony smiles. “No problem, Peter. You have any more questions for me?.”

“Well, only like five thousand more.”

“Keep ‘em coming. I can answer questions all day, kid.”


End file.
